


Nothing to Wear

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Riza has to attend a ball and has nothing appropriate to wear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – Arawaka owns all
> 
>  **Warning** – none
> 
>  **Author’s Note** – Written for 12_daysofficmas on livejournal.

XXX

Riza stared at her practically bare closet. She owned a few dresses and low flats but trousers, shirts and loafers dominated her wardrobe. Well, dominated the part that wasn’t dedicated to her combat boots and uniforms. How could she follow Roy to the dinner he and other heroes of Ishval had been invited to, to officially celebrate their awards? She knew Roy didn’t want to go. He didn’t feel like a hero, more like a monster. It was all a political play according to her grandfather, and Grumman would know. They wanted to put a happy face on it for the civilians. There was even a plan to film it for a news short to attach to films at the theater as a recruitment tool.

Worse, she wasn’t just following Roy. She, herself, was to be honored for her work as a sniper. Like Roy, it was not something she wanted recognition for. She was proud she had skills but wished she had chosen something less horrible to be good at.

To top it all off, the organizers had declared it a black tie affair, that military uniforms - even the dress ones – would be too oppressive for the civilian audience. She didn’t come equipped with ball gowns, and had no real desire to go shopping for them. Riza didn’t even know where to start.

A knock at the door startled her. Riza peered around the door, and saw an elegant brunette standing there. Like Roy she was half Xingese. She had only met this sister of Roy’s once before but Riza knew Roy trusted her implicitly. 

“Lian, what brings you here?” Riza stood back and allowed her in.

“Roy sent me. He said you would need a gown and heels, and that your only help wold be someone named Rebecca. He didn’t think she would be up to the challenge.” Lian smiled.

Riza snorted. Rebecca tastes would make Riza look more appropriate for working a brothel. “Be warned I hate shopping for shoes.”

“Who doesn’t?” Lian waved a hand for the door. “I saw a pair of red velvet and rhinestone heels that will slay Roy if that interests you.”

Riza smiled. “That’s a place to start. Shall we?”

“He won’t know what hit him.”


End file.
